inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter pages
The following is a guide for the layout of chapter pages. Note the red text gives a description of what goes in each section. Referencing is not needed because the only source that information on this page may come from is the manga chapter in question itself (with the exception of the optional notes section). ---- Chapter pages should be started with the . Then, the following: (Title of the chapter in English) is the (# of the chapter) of the InuYasha manga. The cover-image of the chapter should be included in the image section of the Chapter infobox. If possible, any text should be removed from said cover image. If the chapter has a corresponding episode in the anime, put the episode number in the 'corresponding' slot. Synopsis A very brief list of the major events which took place in this chapter. This should include no more than around two or three sentences. Summary A detailed description of events that took place in this chapter. Due to some chapters having intense amounts of plot and others containing nothing but battles, the length of this section can vary from chapter to chapter. *Quotes Any quote you use from this chapter should be put in quotations "..." and then be italicized to distinguish it from the rest of the text. As always, these quotes should be from an original Viz media release, NOT from a scanlation or fan-translated version. *Images In the Synopsis section, each chapter page should have one or two (three at the most), picture(s) of a frame that is of particular importance/interest in said chapter, or that is essential to understand the running plot. A chapter where a major character is introduced should most likely use frames of that character to show what they look like, etc...Ideally, the frame(s) chosen for each chapter should be one(s) that if a fan looked at, they'd be able to identify when in the story the chapter took place without reading the summary or synopsis. The first image should be placed on the left, opposite of where the cover-page image appears. Characters in Order of Appearance Using a , this is a list of all characters in this chapter in order of their appearance. Any character that has their own page should be included in this section. Of course all the main characters who appeared should be listed, but other supporting roles such as Kirara, A-Un, and other minor characters who are referenced by name should be included. *Insignificant characters such as "Villagers", "Bandits", or "Naraku's Demons" should not be included in the list. *Characters that appear in flashbacks should not be included in the list. *Last names should be omitted. For example, just type Kagome, not Kagome Higurashi. *Groups should not be included under this list. For example, you '''should '''put Hiten and Manten. ''You '''should not '''put ''Thunder Brothers. Trivia Any trivia, notes, bloopers, etc. about this chapter. This is an optional category. Naviboxes will be added by admins when articles are deemed high-quality enough. ---- At the bottom of every chapter page, please supply categories of which the page falls into: * add category Chapters Category:Layouts